Iron Man Vol 1 325
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = James Calafiore | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | President1_1 = Gerard Calabrese | Quotation = Sheesh! A punk kid - and he's already giving orders! | Speaker = Hawkeye | StoryTitle1 = Face to Face | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Writer1_2 = Dan Abnett | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Penciler1_2 = James Calafiore | Penciler1_3 = Hector Collazo | Inker1_1 = Mark McKenna | Inker1_2 = Peter Palmiotti | Inker1_3 = Hector Collazo | Colourist1_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer1_1 = Phil Felix | Letterer1_2 = Brad Joyce | Letterer1_3 = Jack Morelli | Editor1_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * Category:Mantis (Earth-616)/Mentions * ** ** ** Several unnamed members * Category:Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-6311)/Mentions * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** Several * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * Timestream ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** **** **** ***** ****** **** ** * Items: * , and * * * and * * and * Iron Man Armor ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = At Stark's mansion, Teen Tony inspects Stark's technology to try to deduce the elder Stark's plan, while Hawkeye and Masque observe and pray that he is a quick study. The older Stark sits in his Arctic bunker deep in weary contemplation while in Kang's Palace, Mantis talks with Malachai, and Kang and Tobias spar with his Anachronauts. They win their bout, but Kang forcibly expresses his displeasure at Tobias for failing to stop the Avengers from retrieving the younger Tony. Mantis goes to the Arctic and seduces Stark. At Avengers mansion Giant Man and the Vision notice that the door in the basement has just disappeared. Captain America tells the Avengers they've discovered where Stark's Arctic bunker is, but they are stopped from leaving by Gyrich and his Mandroids. Meanwhile, young Tony, Hawkeye and Masque infiltrate the Arctic bunker and disable Machinesmith. Capt. America argues with Gyrich while the Avengers battle the Mandroids. As they make their way through the bunker, young Tony is amazed at Iron Man's Armory. Iron Man, hiding amongst armors, is about to ambush them when he is attacked by Marianne Rodgers and a fight ensues. Century arrives at Avengers mansion and teleports the Avengers away. Young Tony overrides security lockouts, dons an unidentified armor model, and joins the fight. The elder Stark quickly defeats his younger counterpart but is shocked when he unmasks young Tony. Using the distraction, young Tony destroys the control center of the bunker. Enraged, the older Stark tears young Tony's heart from his chest as the Avengers arrive, nearly killing him. The Avengers attack, but Stark is teleported away by the arriving Kang, accompanied by Mantis, Malachai, Tobias and the Anachronauts. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}